1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a switch assembly, and more particularly to a switch assembly for a hand-held device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the design of a general switch assembly, each key corresponds to a switch or a metal dome connected to a circuit board. Thus, each of the switches or metal domes of the switch assembly is independent. Therefore, whenever bad key feeling occurs, analysis and adjustment must be done individually to each key. In addition, since each key corresponds to a switch or a metal dome, configuration of conventional keys and switches often have problems of tolerance stroke being too long, causing difficulties in adjusting the key feeling efficiently and accurately. Furthermore, general configuration of conventional keys and switches may also make the configuration number of the switch elements cannot be effectively reduced, causing the increase in the production cost of the overall switch assembly and the hand-held device.